Vanités (par Marina Ka-Fai)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: Les caprices du Chevalier de Lorraine avaient souvent des raisons et des profondeurs bien cachées.


**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !

* * *

Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire ! **Jeanne** nous a demandé un écrit avec un MonChevy où le Chevalier fait sa diva mais avec du bonheur à la fin.

**Marina Ka-Fai,** une des auteurs de notre collectif, a décidé répondre à cette commande.

* * *

Disclaimer : Versailles est l'oeuvre de Simon Mirren et de David Wolstencroft.

Résumé : Les caprices du Chevalier de Lorraine avaient souvent des raisons et des profondeurs bien cachées.

**Vanités**

\- Non, cette coupe me grossit ! Et cette couleur, on dirait que je suis malade !

Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, avachi plutôt, les jambes croisées, Philippe d'Orléans lâcha un profond et audible soupir. Il avait toujours su le goût immodéré de la mode de son cher chevalier, il le partageait, mais là, même pour lui, c'était devenu ridicule. Il avait fait renvoyer toutes les poupées venues de Paris pour présenter la nouvelle collection, le cordonnier n'avait pas eu plus de chance et la pauvre couturière face à eux semblait aux bords des larmes.

\- Sais-tu au moins ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-il à son amant

Le noble fit la moue et sentant une possible dispute venir, Philippe posa son regard sur l'ouvrière.

\- Prenez quelques minutes pour vous aérer l'esprit. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher.

\- Merci, Monsieur.

Elle s'inclina si bas que Philippe se demanda à quel point ses jambes étaient courtes. Une fois seuls, il observa son amant.

\- Tu es un enfant gâté.

\- Pardon de ne pas me contenter du minimum ! Je me dois d'être parfait !

Le prince roula les yeux.

\- Mais enfin Philippe, c'est vrai ! Regarde-moi enfin ! Je suis grand, svelte, élancé, blond, un teint de pêche... Je me dois de me mettre en valeur, c'est un devoir presque religieux ! C'est bien Dieu qui m'a accordé tant d'effets ! En faire moins serait un blasphème.

\- Ne laisse pas un curé t'entendre !

\- Cette gamine n'a aucun talent ! Rien ne me va dans les fripes qu'elle a apporté !

\- Je suis très satisfait du travail qu'elle a accompli pour ma nouvelle veste. Te veux-tu supérieur au sang royal ?

\- Je ne suis pas ton égal, je le sais bien. Répliqua le chevalier avec aigreur

Philippe se leva et l'enlaça.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne le pense pas ainsi. Simplement, même en te sachant pointilleux, tu te montres trop exigeant aujourd'hui.

\- Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres, Philippe.

Les yeux du chevalier avaient cessé de pétiller.

\- Ton frère a eu la bonté de me pardonner ma trahison, ma deuxième trahison.

\- Je pense qu'il ne la voit plus ainsi, depuis que tu lui as expliqué ton histoire avec Delphine.

\- Ca ne change rien au fait que j'ai bravé ses ordres. Pourtant, il m'a encore pardonné. Ce soir, c'est la première fois que je me montre à la cour depuis son absolution, que je me montre à un événement officiel dans le palais lui-même. Je n'ai la vie sauve que parce que tu m'as sauvé, encore une fois. Je ne veux pas te faire honte. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse trouver à redire à ta décision, à celle de ton frère. Je dois être parfait.

Philippe sentit toute sa frustration s'évaporer. Il avait toujours tendance à oublier toute l'insécurité que son cher chevalier ressentait. Il portait ce masque de confiance en lui si bien ! Au fond de lui, il était un homme apeuré, inquiet.

\- Peu importe ce que tu porteras. Tu seras parfait à mes yeux. Et je doute que Louis te reproche une boucle de chaussure de l'année dernière.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je te propose un marché. Choisis une couleur pour toi ce soir. Je m'habillerai avec la même teinte.

\- Tu es un génie, mon étoile. Répondit le chevalier avec un sourire

Ce soir-là, voyant son frère et le chevalier arriver, tous deux vêtus de blancs, Louis arqua d'abord un sourcil avant de sourire.

\- Il n'y a bien que vous, mon frère, pour avoir des idées pareilles ! Celle-ci est sympathique.

Puis s'adressant au Chevalier de Lorraine :

\- Chevalier, il faudra me dire le nom de votre camériste. J'adore votre veste.

**FIN**


End file.
